


Saiyians and Highschools

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-18
Updated: 2003-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The First Day Is Always The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

 ****

Author's note: I do not know a lot about Dragonball Z so please excuse any errors. I know many people have tried this idea of Gohan going to Highschool and I am sorry for any ideas that I pinch I do not mean it intentionally. I just wanted to have ago for myself. Please read, enjoy, and review. I accept constructive criticism. It helps me improve.

 **  
  
**

Saiyians and High Schools

Chapter 1: The First Day's Always the Worst

It was nine a clock on Wednesday morning and the bell was ringing. Gohan walked along the endless corridors worrying about the day ahead. He saw a girl walking in the opposite direction so confidently. He felt lost and alone in this strange place. He looked ahead and there right in front of him was the head teacher's office. He fearfully knocked on the door. An unfamiliar woman with wavy ginger hair and big green dangling earrings opened the door and introduced herself as Miss Whitehouse. Gohan introduced himself and the lady led him in.

The room was warm and comfortable with medals and certificates lining the walls. In one corner was a large portrait of Hercule, [the man believed to have beaten the evil monster Cell,] standing in his favorite victory pose.

Miss Whitehouse gave Gohan a badge with an orange star printed on it, which he pinned to his t-shirt. She also gave him a timetable with his scheduled classes on. She then led Gohan out into the corridor and to another room.

This room was much bigger than the previous one and was filled with other teenagers sitting at the rows of desks, each desk progressively higher than the one in front. Once again, Gohan got that lost feeling inside of him. This is a lot scarier than Cell he thought.

Inside the classroom, the teacher announced Gohan's arrival to the class and he was ushered inside.

"Son Gohan here," stated the teacher, "got perfect test scores on all of the exams. You could all learn a thing or two from him."

Whispers of nerd boy and brains were heard from the class. Gohan was instructed to tell the class a little about himself.

"Hi," he nervously said, "My name is Son Gohan. I'm into fishing, reading, and martial arts."

Many people looked at him disbelieving the last comment.

"Please find a seat and sit down," said the teacher.

A blubbery blond wearing blue jeans and a green tank top called out, "up here cutie. There's an empty seat up here next to Videl."

Gohan walked up the steps to the seat and got his books out.

"Hi! I'm Eraser," said the girl, "and these are my friends Videl and Sharpener," she added pointing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Gohan replies remembering that his mom told him to be polite.

He then buried his head in his textbook and listened to the teacher.

"Hey did you guys hear about the Goldfighter?" started one of the class.

"Yeah," said another, "they say he's really strong and stopped a car by just yelling at it. He was gone in a flash so no ones been able to talk with him. I wonder who he is."

Some of the other class members joined in on the conversation.

"Goldfighter?" Gohan questioned, "Who's that?"

"Where have you been for the past few days nerd boy?" taunted Sharpener, "Everyone knows the Goldfighter is the new hero in town. Looks like our Videl's got some competition."

"Oh," Gohan replied remembering the incident with the bank robbers that morning when he was on his way to school.

Not long after the bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone packed away their stuff and rushed to the lunch hall. Gohan slowly made his way outside and sat beneath a tree where he pulled out the capsulated lunch his mom had made for him.

"You planning on eating all of that?" came a voice from behind him.

"Hi Videl," said Gohan realizing she was behind him; "Yeah I am gonna eat it all, why? You want some?"

"No Thanks. It just looks like a lot for one person that's all."

This is not even half what I usually have Gohan thought to himself, aloud all he said was, "I've got a big appetite."

Videl sat down opposite him and started on her own lunch.

"Swo." Gohan said with a mouthful of food, "ywour iwnto wartial arwts?"

"What did you say?" asked Videl not understanding what he was saying.

"I swaid," Gohan answered as he swallowed the food, "So your into martial Arts?"

"Yes, I sometimes help the police with there enquiries," Videl replied careful to not mention who her dad was. I do not want any more people-hanging round me just cause my dads famous.

'' rang the bell. Gohan and Videl packed away their lunches and headed towards their next class which just happened to be PE.

The students got ready in the locker room then sat on the bench on the edge of the Baseball field.

Miss Whitehouse (the head teacher) approached the class. "OK today class you've got a brand new teacher due to Mr Brady's recent departure." She said.

From behind, her walked a short bald headed man.

"I'd like to introduce you to your new teacher…... Krillen." The teacher said as Krillen appeared from behind her and studied the ki levels of everyone present.

Gohan carefully lowered his ki and stood towards the back of the class hoping Krillen wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side as Krillen recognized Gohan's ki. Gohan's here. This could be fun after all.

"Ok class," Krillen said to the class, "today we're gonna try something slightly different. We're gonna look at martial arts."

At that statement, Gohan gulped and paled slightly. Damn you Dende.

"So could everyone whose practiced some martial arts before stand over here," Krillen continues pointing to the spot, "and can everyone else stand in that corner over there."

Everyone grouped in the correct area awaiting further instructions. A few were surprised to see Gohan stand with the group that had practiced martial arts because he didn't look very strong (oh how wrong they were) but they remembered he said he liked martial arts when he introduced himself to the class.

Krillen paired everyone up with a partner of roughly equal strength according to his or her ki signatures. Sharpener was paired up with Eraser, which he wasn't too pleased about because he thought he was much stronger than she was. Gohan was paired up with Videl.

"Go easy on her," whispered Krillen in his ear, "she's the strongest here, but she's barely a fraction of your strength."

"I know," Gohan whispered back.

The class started practicing.

"I hope you're ready to go down," threatened Videl.

"Whatever you say Videl," said Gohan not in the least bit intimidated and concentrating on not hitting her too hard.

Soon the lesson was over and everyone went back to the locker room to get ready for his or her next lesson.

"I'll come see you later at your house bro," said Krillen to Gohan before he went off to his next class, which was maths.

When he arrived, Gohan sat down in his seat and waited for the lesson to begin. While waiting he looked through the textbook and nearly burst out laughing when he realized he had covered most of the topics when he was 10 years old.

"Today class we are going to continue our work on calculus from yesterday; so then who can tell me how to work out the differentiation of a number?"

Most of the class slumped down in their seats hoping the teacher wouldn't pick them. Gohan raised his hand.

"Ha, Son Gohan I it?" asked the teacher consulting the register for Gohan's name.

"Yes ma'am," said Gohan, "To find the differentiation of a number you multiply by the power and decrease the power by one."

The teacher checked the textbook before saying, "Very good. That's absolutely correct."

The lesson continued with the students taking notes on what the teacher wrote on the board.

Just before the bell rang for home time, the teacher called out, "For homework do all questions on exercise 5B. Anyone who doesn't hand it in tomorrow gets detention. No excuses."

Everyone races out of the classroom towards the exit to go home.

"Am I still cumin to your house tonight Videl?" asked Eraser, her best friend.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later," Videl replied.

"Ok, see ya later Vi," shouted Eraser racing off.

Gohan made his way up to the roof and flew off before anyone saw him.


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I won't mind.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I won't mind.

 ****

Author's note: this is based mainly off the Saiyaman saga because I don't know much about the others. There is no Saiyaman. Gohan fights crime as the Goldfighter. Rated PG for a few minor swear words but nothing serious.

 **  
  
**

Saiyans and High Schools.

 **  
  
**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests.

Gohan landed just outside the front door to his house. He opened it and took a step inside. Before he could get any further he was tackled by a quick flash of light.

"Hi ni-ichan!" greeted Goten, his younger brother who was now hooked on to Gohan's legs, "d'ya have a good day at school? Can we spar now? Guess whose cumin over tomorrow? Trunks!" he said in one long breath in only the way little kids can.

"I missed you too Goten," was all Gohan managed to say.

"Boy's dinner time," called Chi-chi, their mother from the Kitchen, "Go get cleaned up and sit at the table."

Gohan went into the kitchen to tell his mother that Krillen was stopping by for dinner before running off upstairs to get washed. When clean he raced back down the stairs. Has he reached the bottom a knock was heard at the door. Gohan opened the door slightly to see who it was.

"Piccolo sensei," he said to the 7ft tall green Namek standing in the doorway.

"Did I hear something about a party?" he asked.

He was invited inside where he joins the Briefs family who were gathered in the kitchen. Must have come while I was upstairs thinks Gohan.

A minute or two later another knock was heard at the door. This time it was Krillen with his wife, number 18, and daughter Marron. They all joined the people sat at the table. Not long after Yamacha, Tien and the rest of the Z gang arrived.

Chi-chi put her cooking on the table bit by bit. There was way too much for it to all fit at once with 4 Saiyians who ate several tons of food per meal and the rest of the Z gang who ate a lot more than most ordinary humans, but a lot less than the Saiyians who were already on their 20th course. Piccolo was the only one who didn't't eat much. In fact he only had a glass or two of water.

Dinner passed with the usual Z gang chitchat. Bulma and Chi-chi about their plans for grandchildren and Goten and Trunks about their latest plan to get sugar and take over the world.

By 11pm most of the gang had gone home and Trunks and Goten were fast asleep in Goten's room. The only people left down in the Son kitchen was Bulma and Chi-chi who were still discussing grandchildren and Gohan and Vegeta who were arguing over who is stronger than whom, both knowing deep inside that Gohan was the strongest, but Saiyan pride wouldn't't allow Vegeta to admit defeat.

Getting bored of the argument Gohan said goodnight to the others before tucking himself up in bed knowing that if he didn't't he'd be late for school the next morning.

Bulma and Vegeta stayed in the Son's guest room that night because of the time. Vegeta of cause was not too happy about this but complied anyway.


	3. Hercule Satan Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I won't mind.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I won't mind.

 ****

Author's note: I am sorry I've took so long in updating this I have been overwhelmed with things to do and I kinda forgot about this. Anyway I hope your still reading this. Thanks for all the reviews last time and as I have probably said before I really don't know that much about the Cell games saga cause I have only seen bits and pieces so most of my info on this chapter comes from other fics I have read. So please forgive any mistakes. And don't forget to R & R

 **  
  
**

Saiyans and High Schools.

 **  
  
**

Chapter 3: Hercule Satan Day.

'Beep, beep, beep, beep,' smash, 'beep, beep.' Gohan lazily opened his eyes and switched off his annoying saiyian proof alarm clock off. He then looked at the blue illuminated digits. '6:45' it read. Gohan started to drift back to sleep. 6:45, he thought shit I'm gonna be late . He jumped up out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school.

After he'd showered he raced into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He ate has fast has he could, grabbed his capsulated lunch and school bag and raced out the door saying goodbye to his mom, Goten, Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta. He slammed the door shut and jetted off into the air determined not to be late for school.

At the Satan mansion, Videl was sitting in the kitchen eating her breakfast when her dad walked in.

"Morning sweet pea," he greeted her before grabbing some breakfast for himself. "ywou know," he said around a mouthful of toast, "I'm coming to your school today Videl to do a speech about how **I** beat Cell."

"Cool," she said; inwardly she thought Great another day of listening to dad's I'm the strongest person in the world speech. Can this day get any worse?

Oh yes. A lot, lot worse! Thought Dende up on the lookout, Just wait and see.

Videl finished her breakfast and rushed out the door to school. On the way she got a call on her communicator watch.

"Videl," said the voice on the other end of the line, "We need you. Satan city bank is being robbed again. They're armed and have got hostages."

"Ok Chief, I'm on my way," said Videl.

"Be careful Videl."

"Look it's the Goldfighter," said a voice in the background.

Videl raced to the bank and got there shortly after the Goldfighter had freed the hostages. He then went back in to disarm the robbers followed closely by Videl. The robbers are tied up and handed to the police then the Goldfighter flies off.

Videl looks at her watch and realizes she is late for school again.

Gohan arrives to his class 10 minutes late and slightly out of breath. "Sorry I'm late Miss," he apologized to Miss Quick, his teacher. He stumbled to his seat and then a few minutes later Videl stumbled into the class.

"Sorry I'm late Miss; bank robbery," she apologized walking up to her seat.

"No problem Videl, we know about your crime fighting which is more than I can say for some people," she said looking in Gohan's direction.

The class went as normal from then on until 10 minutes before the end of class when everyone was sent down to the auditorium.

Everyone sat on a seat chatting to their friends. Miss Whitehouse walked up to the microphone on the stage and called into it, "ok everybody quite."

The noise died down and everybody turned their attention to the stage. "Well as you all know today is Hercule Satan Day; the day we celebrate his victory over Cell."

Great, thought Gohan, She just had to remind me that today was the day my dad died because I got to cocky

"Anyway because this is the 7th anniversary of Cell's defeat, Mr Satan has come here today to talk to us about the events that happened on that memorable day."

"Yeeaaaahhh," everyone cheered except for Gohan and Videl who just groaned in annoyance.

Hercule stepped up to the microphone and bellowed out his thanks to the audience. He then told the tale about how he beat Cell including as much detail as possible. When he was finished the class was let out for lunch.

Gohan sat beneath the tree in which he sat under yesterday. Videl walked up and sat beside him surprised to see Gohan just picking at his food. "I'm not gonna make very good company today Videl." Gohan mumbled.

Videl noticing the sad tone in his voice asked him "what's wrong Gohan? Isn't today supposed to be a day to be happy?" not that I am.

"Not for me Videl, you see my farther died on this day 7 years ago. At the Cell games." Gohan replied a tear trickling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea," admitted Videl.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Gohan slowly gathered his things and trudged back to the auditorium.

Miss Whitehouse once again addressed the class. "Ok this afternoon we are going to watch some unseen footage of the Cell games obtained from the president of capsule corporation, Bulma Briefs."

Bulma what have you done? thought Gohan.

~ On the large screen now set up on the stage the tape had stared and had the words * 'The Cell Games,' by Bulma Briefs, Capsule Corp. dedicated to Son Goku.* on a black background ~

A tear slipped down Gohan cheek. "Dad," he whispered so quietly no one heard him.

~ Next to appear on the screen was the Z fighters standing on the rocks and Hercule flying into some rocks further away and Cell standing in the middle of the battleground with a big smirk on his face. Next up to fight was Goku. ~

Gohan stared at the screen transfixed with tears brimming his eyes threatening to fall. Videl looked towards him and her face fell at his sad expression.

~ The screen now showed where Gohan went up to fight. ~

Thank Dende the sound isn't too good otherwise they would know that's me up there.

~ The screen showed where Cell set his 'children' as he called them on the Z gang to make Gohan angry. ~

Gohan could no longer stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. Maybe I shouldn't have come today, he thought, No I've got to be strong.

~ Ka…Me…Ha…Me…. A large blue energy was seen flying towards Cell. ~

Why didn't I just destroy him when I had the chance? Dad would've still been alive? Gohan sobbed quietly into his hands. When he looked up the tape had finished and people were shuffling around.

Videl put her arm around Gohan's broad shoulders while he cried. A few seconds later Hercule was standing behind the two holding a couple of pieces of paper. Gohan turned his head slightly to look at Hercule then went back to his original position.

"Are you alright?" asked Hercule not knowing what was going on.

"He's upset about his dad," Videl answered for Gohan, "He died during the Cell games."

By now everyone had left the auditorium and gone home to get the permission slips signed for the wilderness survival trip they had just been told about. Videl sat with the crying Gohan.

"It's all my fault. I should've killed him," Gohan kept saying in between sobs.

"What do you mean?" questioned Videl gently, "You should've killed who?"

"Cell, Cell," he said crying harder.

Just then Bulma and Vegeta walked in to gather the tape. Vegeta spotted Gohan and walked towards him. Bulma turned around realizing that Vegeta wasn't behind him anymore. When she spotted Gohan she ran towards him.

 **:::** I shouldn't have lent them the tape. I should've known this would happen. **:::** Bulma said through her and Vegeta's bond.

She put her hand on Gohan's shoulder and said to him, "Gohan come on, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to upset you; I thought you would've stayed at home; come on, I'll take you home."

With that Vegeta picked him up and carried him outside to the hover car they came in. Videl followed him, worried about Gohan. Bulma reassured Videl that Gohan would be fine by tomorrow before she and Vegeta took Gohan home. Videl and Hercule also headed home, Videl wondering what Gohan could have meant.

At the Son's house, Chi-chi tucked her son, who had now calmed down a bit and fell asleep, into bed. Bulma explained over and over to Chi-chi how it had all happened.

 **:::** Shut up already woman, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybodies fault. **:::** Vegeta ordered.

 **:::** You shut up and go train or something Vegeta. **:::** she argued back.

At the Satan mansion Videl was lying on her bed in her room pondering over what happened that day. Down the stairs Hercule was training thinking along similar lines to his daughter. Who was that guy? Why was I so nice to him? Because he was crying. What was he on about 'he should've killed Cell? I killed Cell!… alright I didn't. that kid with the gold hair and all them light tricks killed him. But that kid today couldn't have been the same kid. He had black hair and eyes for one thing. The people at the Cell games had blue eyes. So how did he know that stuff. Hercule thought while attacking a punching bag.


	4. TRex Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

 ****

Author's note: I do not know a lot about Dragonball Z so please excuse any errors. I am sorry for not update ding in a long while so I posted 2 chapter to make up for it. So here's part 4. Please read, enjoy, and review. I accept constructive criticism. It helps me improve.

 **  
  
**

Saiyians and High Schools

Chapter 4: T-Rex Trail.

The next morning Chi-chi let Gohan sleep in late and got all his stuff for the trip set. She wasn't going to let him go considering he survived 6 months in the wilderness on his own when he was only 4 years old, but Bulma said that it would be good for him and she might get grandchildren out of it, so she finally agreed. She prepared him an extra large breakfast, even by a saiyian's standard, because she knew he might not get any food for a few days.

She woke him up at 7am sharp. He went for a shower and got dressed before coming down to the biggest and best breakfast his mom had ever cooked according to his memory. When he'd finished eating he grabbed his stuff and almost forgot about the trip until his mom handed him the signed permission form. "Thanks mom," he said kissing her on the cheek before flying off towards the city.

Videl got to school early this morning and sat on the roof thinking about the trip and the last few days. A few minutes later Gohan, not noticing she was there, landed on the roof. Videl walked up to him and said, "Morning Gohan! You feeling better this morning?"

Startled Gohan whipped around to face her. "Yes thank you Videl. Much better." he replied a little jumpy now.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you can fly," she whispered in his ear as she brushed past him and down the steps into the school.

Gohan, realizing what time it was followed and arrived at the class a few seconds later than her.

"Morning," Eraser greeted as cheerful as usual.

Just then the teacher walked in everyone scrambled to their seats. "Right class I want you to separate into groups of 4 and then make your way outside to the minibuses, placing your permission slips on my desk as you pass."

Everyone who was allowed on the trip did as instructed and gathered out by the yellow buses chatting between themselves. Gohan stood next to Videl, Eraser and Sharpener who were in his group, still feeling a bit miserable about yesterday. "What's the matter Gohan? Aren't you excited about this field trip?" asked Eraser in her usual chirpy voice.

"Not really," mumbled Gohan, "I was left to survive in the wilderness for 6 months when I only 4 years old."

"Whatever you say brains," retorted Sharpener, not believing him.

Videl looked around and spotted the other groups of people boarding the buses.

"Come on you guys, we're boarding!" said Videl drawing their attentions away from Gohan.

They all rushed onto the bus trying to get the best seats at the back, but they was already taken so they had to sit further forward. Videl sat next to Gohan behind Sharpener and Eraser.

The journey passed by quietly with just the girls at the front giggling about fashion and make-up, and the boys at the back discussing the latest football game. "Gohan," asked Videl, "is it really true that you spent 6 months in the wilderness on your own when you was only 4?"

"Yeah!" Gohan replied, "it's true."

They arrived at the start point and each pupil was given a map and compass, and a walkie talkie type device. Then they all set off into the forest. Gohan soon recognized the trail they was on was close to his home and one he used often for training. Shortly down the trail eraser saw a rock that looked like it had been stamped on. "Hey guys, come look at this," she said motioning the others over towards the destroyed rock.

Opps. thought Gohan remembering him destroying it as part of his training a few weeks ago.

"Wow," Sharpener and Videl said staring at the rock in awe.

"Looks like it was stepped on by a T-Rex," commented Gohan, Hope they fall for that; "they're pretty common around this area."

Videl looked at him suspiciously but let it drop. They continued walking stopping occasionally to rest before carrying on. When they reached a big clearing in the forest they stopped to rest again. Gohan walked ahead of the others and sat down with his back up against a tree. Getting bored he charged up a small ki blast and sent it soaring into the rock a few feet in front of him. Unbeknown to him, Videl was walking towards him. She jumped back a step when she saw the flash of light hit the rock and a big hole left in the place it hit. "How…How did you do that?" she asked Gohan in shock.

"Do what?" he asked without thinking. "Oh, well, it's easy really, you just concentrate your energy into a ball and throw it at the target, just like throwing a baseball," explained Gohan.

"Oh," was all Videl could manage.

"Are we moving or not brains?" said Sharpener walking up behind them with Eraser following at his heels.

"Sure lets go," said Gohan getting up and dusting himself off.

They had only been going for about 20 minutes when they encountered a problem. Just several feet in front of them was a T-rex, and it was heading their way. Eraser screamed and hid behind Sharpener who also screamed and backed away carefully and hid behind the nearest bush. Videl looked to Gohan with fear clearly present in her eye's, "G…G…Gohan," she said, "don't let it kill me."

"Calm down," said Gohan bravely stepping towards the dinosaur. He sent a large ki blast to the dinosaurs chest which was all that was needed to make the T-rex turn around and run off.

The 4 teenagers continued on their quest just the slightest bit dazed by what had happened. The team stopped to have a swim in the lake they just passed before continuing on wandering what adventures still awaited them.


	5. I Hate the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

 ****

Author's note: I do not know a lot about Dragonball Z so please excuse any errors. This chapter is shorter than the others and is just to fill the gap between the previous chapter and the next one. Please read, enjoy, and review. I accept constructive criticism. It helps me improve.

 **  
  
**

Saiyians and High Schools

Chapter 5: I Hate the Dark.

By 8pm it was getting dark out and the teenagers were cold and tired. Gohan led them up to some mountains where there were many hidden caves. He looked for one that was suitable to spend the night in. He found one that he had used often when training with Piccolo. He told the others to stay in the cave while he went to find some wood to start a fire.

Gohan arrived back at the cave about 10 minutes later with a large bundle of wood in his arms. He set it down in the middle of the cave and sent a tiny ki blast to light it, being careful that Sharpener and Eraser didn't see it.

Everyone sat by the fire Indian style while Gohan cooked the fish he had caught and gave everyone some. By now it was pitch black outside and out of the corner of his eye, Gohan saw Eraser whimpering. "What's wrong Eraser?" he asked concerned.

"I'm scared of the dark," she murmured.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," said Gohan, "besides Videl and I will make sure nothing happens to you, right Videl?" he added looking towards Videl for extra effect.

"Of course we will," said Videl hiding her own fear. Why am I scared? Videl thought; Satan's are never scared. What's to be scared of? That T-rex will never be able to get up here!

Gohan noticed the hidden fear in Videl's voice. "Are you alright Videl?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about that T-rex earlier."

Sharpener and Eraser drifted off to sleep exhausted from the long day. Gohan sat outside the cave on the cliff edge watching the stars, remembering all he'd been through. "Dad," he whispered, "I miss you."

Videl who couldn't sleep walked out of the cave and sat beside him silently. "Couldn't sleep Videl?" Gohan asked startling her.

"Yeah," she answered; "Gohan!"

"Yes,"

"It's so beautiful out here!"

"Umm," Gohan nodded in agreement.

They went back into the cave, doubted the fire and fell fast asleep; dreaming about what tomorrow would hold.


	6. Who Does That Ki Belong To?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

 **Author's note:** I do not know a lot about Dragonball Z so please excuse any errors. This chapter is slightly longer than the previous one. I am sorry for not updating in a while. Please read, enjoy, and review. I accept constructive criticism. It helps me improve.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far I'm glad you all like it. I have finally updated and to Frying Pan Of DOOM, yes Gohan has trained all these years. Hopefully I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week so hang on in there everyone and now on with the story.

 **  
Saiyians and High Schools   
**

**  
Chapter 6: Who Does That Ki Belong To?   
**

Meanwhile in otherworld King Yemma was busy restocking up the fridge again because Goku had eaten everything. What am I ever going to do with him? he thought. Then an idea struck him. I know I'll send him back to earth. King Yemma sought out Goku and informed him he was sending him back home to his family for a few weeks. "Only 2 weeks though," he said.

Goku was ecstatic. "Really King Yemma?" he asked to make sure he'd heard him correctly, "can I really go back to earth?"

King Yemma rubbed his forehead in annoyance; "Yes Goku," he said before transferring him back to earth.

Back on earth the sun was just coming up. "Gohan, Gohan," Videl whispered shaking his shoulders, "wake up!"

"Goten go away, it's too early," mumbled Gohan forgetting where he was in the haze of sleep.

What the hell? Videl thought, "Gohan it's me, Videl. Now wake up."

At this Gohan sat bolt upright. "V…Videl…Where am I?" He looked around and remembered what had happened yesterday.

Videl woke up Sharpener and Eraser while Gohan went down to the lake to catch some fish for breakfast. He carried them back to the cave and everyone had there share before setting off through the forest again.

Several hours into the trek, Gohan felt a familiar ki signature several meters in front of them. No it couldn't be? He thought. He checked it again and realized he wasn't imagining it. He quickened his pace in the direction the ki signature was coming from. He entered a clearing and there, lying on the floor a few feet in front of him was …. Son Goku.

"Dad," Gohan called tentatively stepping towards him.

At the voice Goku jumped up and scratched the back of his head in the familiar Son gesture. "Gohan!" he said wrapping his arms around his son; "I've missed you so much."

"Me too dad," said Gohan with tears now rolling down his cheeks that he tried to wipe away; "Me too."

Videl stared at the sight in awe. Son Goku is Gohan's dad? The Son Goku? Videl thought. "What's going on here?" she yelled to get their attention.

Goku and Gohan covered their ears trying to stop them from ringing. "Not so loud," they called.

When the ringing stopped Gohan introduced his dad to his friends and them to his dad. "Gohan," Videl said remembering what he said on Satan Hercule day, "I thought you said your dad was dead?"

Eraser and Sharpener looked at her as if she'd gone mental. "Don't be silly Vi," said Eraser, "how can he be dead if he's standing right there?" she added stating the obvious.

Videl didn't know what to say to this so let it drop.

Gohan explained what he and his friends were doing to his dad and then afterwards Goku used his instant translocation technique to transport them all to the Son household.

In otherworld King Yemma had been thinking up ways to prevent Goku from eating all the food when he came up with the idea to let Goku stay on earth. That way Goku wouldn't be able to eat all the food and everybody would be happy. He sent Baba, (The little witch on the crystal ball), to earth to inform Goku of his decision.

Back on earth Chi-chi greeted Gohan and his friends before noticing Goku at the back. "Goku," she called before running into her husband's open arms and sobbing into his chest.

After about 15 minutes Chi-chi calmed down. Goten stepped outside to see his mom crying in a strange mans arms. Goku spotted the little chibi and said "Who's that Chi?"

Chi-chi looked towards where her husband was pointing and saw Goten. She called him over. He obediently stood beside his mom's legs. "Goten," she said to the little chibi, "this is your daddy."

Goten carefully studied Goku before jumping up on his shoulder and hugging him. Everybody was just about inside when Baba appeared and said in her crackly voice, "Goku, King Yemma said you can stay on earth for as long as you like," before flying back off towards otherworld.


	7. Supper With the Son's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

 **Author's note:** I do not know a lot about Dragonball Z so please excuse any errors. This chapter is slightly longer than the previous one I think. I am sorry for not updating in a while AGAIN. I was struck with writers block again. Please read, enjoy, and review. I accept constructive criticism. It helps me improve.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far I'm glad you all like it and to anyone who has read the story but have not reviewed I hope you like it.

 **Dark Wolf on full blood moon:** glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.

 **Mirai Trunks' Angel:** yes you spelt it right. Not that I'm much good at spelling myself.

 **SSJ5Tigger:** Yes I think Goku being back is good too. Here's the next chap. Enjoy.

 **Kylena:** don't give up hope. Here' s the next chappie.

 **Gohan00:** as you wish.

 **I DO NOT OWN DBZ:** will this do for now?

 **Missa:** next chappie up

 **nobodyzfool:** glad you like it. Here's the next chappie.

 **Vicki:** thanks. Glad you like it

Hope I haven't forgot anybody. Anyway on with the story.

I am trying to have the next chapter up within the next 2 weeks but I can't promise anything.

 **  
Chapter 7: Supper With the Son's.   
**

Everybody went inside; Videl, Eraser and Sharpener lagging behind slightly. "You can come in," Chi-chi said noticing them.

"I really should be getting home," said Eraser noticing how dark it was getting.

"Me too," added Sharpener.

"At least stay for something to eat," insisted Chi-chi.

Sharpener and Eraser said they couldn't. Videl let them borrow her jet copter to get home not thinking about how she'd get home without it.

"What about you dear?" Chi-chi rounded on her.

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude," Videl said not sure what to do, "My dad'll be worried. He's really protective."

"Don't worry," said Goku joining in on the conversation, "you can always call your father."

Videl looked at Gohan. Well there are some questions I'd like answering; she thought. "Ok then I suppose it couldn't hurt if I call my dad and tell him."

"Sure no problem," said Chi-chi, "Gohan, can you show your girlfriend to the phone dear?"

"Mom," he moaned, "Videl's not my girlfriend."

Chi-chi ignored that comment and went back to her cooking, Goku following in hopes of eating some.

Gohan showed Videl to the phone.

"Gohan," Videl said, "What did your mom mean by calling me your girlfriend?"

"Oh, you'll have to excuse my mom," replied Gohan, "She's like that sometimes. I'm surprised she hasn't got onto the subject of grandchildren yet."

"Oh," Videl said picking up the phone and dialing the mansions number.

"Hello, Satan residence," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Bill, its Videl. Is my dad there?" Videl asked her dad's servant.

She heard noises on the other end of the line then her dad's voice. "Videl where are you? You should've been home hours ago?"

"Dad, I'm fine," she interrupted, "Is it ok if I stay at a friend's house for supper?"

Hercule calmed down and agreed to let her stay. "Ok, I'll see you later, don't bother waiting up," Videl said before she put the phone down and walked back into the Son's kitchen.

Chi-chi was just piling plates of food on the table. Goku and Goten dived at the food but were stopped when they were hit on the head with Chi-chi's frying pan of doom™.

"NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE YOU TWO. YOU CAN EAT WHEN I SAY YOU CAN," yelled Chi-chi welding her famous frying pan.

Goku and Goten rubbed the red lumps now forming on their heads.

"But I'm starving," whined Goku.

"You're always starving Goku," said Chi-chi to her husband.

Chi-chi put some food aside for Videl and herself, before letting the boys loose on what food was on the table. Goku, Goten and Gohan shoveled the food down as if they hadn't eaten in over a week. Videl and Chi-chi sat at the far side of the kitchen eating their rice at a normal pace.

Once dinner was eaten Chi-chi washed up all of the plates and dishes. Videl offered to help but Chi-chi declined the offer so instead she sat in the living room with Gohan and his dad who was currently watching his favorite episode of pokemon.

"So Gohan how come you never told me your dad was famous?"

"Errrmm, it slipped my mind," lied Gohan.

"Ok," said Videl not believing him. "but what was that you was saying the other day about your dad being dead? He doesn't look dead to me."

Gohan sighed loudly not wanting to explain how his dad was bought back to life.

"The dragon balls," supplied Goku saving his son from answering.

"AND WHAT ON EARTH ARE DRAGON BALLS?" yelled Videl Getting frustrated.

Gohan explained about how when the 7 balls are bought together and a special rhyme is said, a massive green dragon called Shenlong appears and grants the person who released him 2 wishes. When Gohan had finished his story it was 11pm.

"Oh my Kami, I've got to get home. My dad will kill me." Videl said noticing the time.

"Why don't you stay here tonight dear?" said Chi-chi entering the living room, "We can't have you going home on your home in the dark and Gohan can take you home in the morning."

"Are you sure that's not a problem, Mrs. Son?" asked Videl.

"Call me Chi-chi dear and it's no problem at all. Gohan's friends are always welcome here."

So it was agreed that Videl could sleep in the spare room. Chi-chi lent her some clothes and everyone went to bed and was soon fast asleep.


	8. Movie Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

 ****

Author's note: I do not know a lot about Dragon ball Z so please excuse any errors. I know, I know, It's been ages since I last updated, AGAIN. Almost 6 weeks. Sorry about that but I've been very busy, when I solve one problem another pops up. Then I lost interest in this again, **(I only know a little about DBZ so have to rely on my 12 year old sisters help.)** then I started work on another story now that has put up a category for the Bill, I finally have somewhere to post some stories I wrote even before I knew what fanfic was, then the computer broke down, and when I finally got it fixed and this typed up, dad deleted it all so I had to type it all up again.

I've also been spending a lot of time designing my own website. If you want to take a look the address is , or just click on the link in my bio. Anyway to make it up to you I'm posting 4 chapters today. Please read, enjoy, and review. I accept constructive criticism. It helps me improve.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far I'm glad you all seem to like it and to anyone who has read the story but have not reviewed I hope you like it.

 ****

Stoked1984: first of all I would like to make clear that I am no young teenager. I'm 18 years old for Christ sake, the reason this is fast is because of my limited knowledge of DBZ, I've only seen about 5 eps all the way through, if that. Most of my ideas for this come from my 12 year old sister. I just put her ideas into a story mode.

 ****

Trunks' Brat Baby: glad you like it. Here's some more chaps. Enjoy.

 ****

Luna's Meow: I know it's a bit fast. I don't know what to do about it. As I said before I know next to nothing about dragon ball Z. the only eps I've seen are his first day at high school and the next few after that. I haven't seen any of the other sagas so I just go on what my little sister says and what I've read in other stories so it's bound to have tons of inconsistencies.

So without any further ado, here's chapter 8.

 **  
  
**

Chapter 8: Movie Madness.

The next morning Videl woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She got out of the bed she was lying in and walked out of the door, into the hall. She heard a loud kaboom and then Gohan's voice yelling, "Goten, get off of me," and then a few seconds later, Goten yelling, "Mom told me to wake you up for breakfast ni-ichan."

Videl walked down the hallway and nearly bumped into Gohan, who was just coming out of his room.

"Morning Videl," he mumbled drowsily.

"Morning Gohan," Videl replied, "do you mind telling me what I'm doing in your house?"

"It was really late and mom said you could stay over remember?"

"Yeah I do now; thanks," Videl answered the fog in her mind clearing.

The two went downstairs to an extra large breakfast, the largest Videl had ever seen.

I know me an my mom have a lot to eat but this is ridiculous, she thought.

"Morning," Chi-chi and Goku greeted them, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you," Videl replied.

The two ate their breakfast's as quick as possible and got ready to go out. They had promised Eraser and Sharpener the day before, that they would watch a movie with them.

"Bye Gohan," said Chi- chi, "come by anytime dear," she added to Videl.

"Thank you Mrs Son, bye."

Gohan picked up Videl into his arms and they flew to Satan City. They landed in an alleyway about 30 minutes later. From there they walked to the movie theatre where they met Sharpener and Eraser.

"Sorry we're late," they apologised to their friends.

"What movie was we gonna see anyway?" asked Videl.

"The new one that just come out," answered Eraser.

"What's it called and what's it about?" Gohan asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's called 'The Destruction of Planet Vegeta-Sai,' and its about some aliens living on this Vegeta-sai planet and they move to Earth when it's blown up by this evil monster called Freeza," boasted Eraser, "It's really good, I've seen it twice already and it only came out last week."

 _Oh great,_ thought Gohan, _Dende, Kami, Save me._

Up on the lookout Dende replied silently, _Sorry Gohan, but torturing you is my favourite pastime._

Back on Earth, Gohan, Videl, Sharpener and Eraser had just took their seats and the movie was just beginning.

~ 'The Destruction of Planet Vegeta-sai by Vegeta Briefs, Capsule Corparation' was displayed on the screen; Next it shot to a scene on planet Vegeta-sai where some of the warriors dressed in blue spandex suits with heavy silver armour were fighting. ~

 _Vegeta made this film? What was he thinking?_ thought Gohan.

The movie was a direct re-enactment of saiyian life when Freeza blew up the planet and also had footage of when Goku and the rest of the Z gang destroyed him.

"Hey that character who destroyed Freeza looked just like your dad," commented Videl.

 _That's because it is my dad,_ thought Gohan. "It did a bit didn't it?" said Gohan pretending he knew nothing about it. Thankfully the others fell for it.

As they were walking out of the movie theatre to the mall, they passed a bunch of police cars. They stopped and asked one of the officers what was going on.

"Videl," said Sergeant Ryback recognising her, "the red shark gang have taken the mayor hostage and are demanding to see your father. We've tried calling him but can't find him anywhere. You've got to help us;" he said in a rushed voice, almost pleading for her help.

Videl raced in to save the mayor.

When nobody was looking, Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyian and went in to help her. When he got in the building Videl had just been thrown up a wall and knocked unconscious.

Gohan quickly tied up the red shark gang , knocking many of them out before they could see him, he then untied the mayor before racing over to Videl to make sure she is alright. She was beginning to wake up. Gohan picked her up and flew off in the direction of her house telling the police that the red shark gang was secure.

Gohan landed on the mansions driveway and rang the bell. By this time Videl was almost fully awake. One of Hercule's servants answered the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked Gohan **(who was still in Super Saiyian form.)** Then he noticed Videl. "Videl are you alright? What happened? Should I get your father?"

"She'll be fine," answered Gohan, "she got thrown up a wall by the red shark gang but she'll be fine with some rest."

Gohan searched his pockets and came up with a senzu bean. "My last one," he said to no one in particular before giving it to Videl; "Here, chew this, it will make you better," he said.

Just then Videl's mom came into the room. "Videl, are you ok dear."

"Yes thanks mom," said Videl getting up, "I'm fine now." She turned around and saw the Gold fighter. "Thanks Gold fighter."

"No problem miss Videl, anything for a fellow crime fighter" said Gohan in his obviously fake accent, "I'm afraid I must be going now." he said heading to the door.

"Wait," called Videl, "What was that bean like thing you gave me?"

"It's called a senzu bean," said Gohan before he flew off home.


	9. What is a Saiyian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

Here's chapter 9, as promised.

 **  
  
**

Chapter 9: What's a Saiyian.

 _What's a senzu bean,_ thought Videl.

"Did you have a good day," asked her mom.

"Yeah, we saw a movie called 'The Destruction of Planet Vegeta-sai' it seemed so real."

"Vegeta-sai?" asked Serena, Videl's mom.

"Yeah, and these aliens called saiyians. They looked just like human's except they had a long, brown, fuzzy tail."

"Saiyians," repeated her mom, "The film didn't go anything like this did it?" asked her mom starting to give a detailed account of what happened.

"Yeah, it was exactly like that," said Videl when her mom had finished the story, "have you seen it or something?"

"I've seen part of it in real life," Serena answered, "the story's all true, you didn't happen to notice who made it did you?"

"Yeah, Capsule Corps. A guy named Vegeta."

"Vegeta's still alive?" said Serena more to herself than anyone else.

"Mom, what are you on about?" asked Videl totally confused.

Serena told Videl that she's half saiyian and used to be best friends with Vegeta; "That makes you a quarter saiyian Videl," she explained to Videl who by now thought her mom was going mad.

They talked for some time before tea was done and they settled down to eat it. _It's a lot less than Gohan eats but is still a lot more than Sharpener, Eraser and Dad eat,_ noticed Videl.

After tea Videl went up to her room to do her homework. She then spent several hours training with her mom before she went to shower and then get ready for bed. It was nearing 1am when Videl finally settled down to sleep.


	10. Videl can fly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

Here's chapter 10, as promised.

 **  
  
**

Chapter 10: Videl Can Fly?

"Gohan, get up. You're gonna be late for schoolll," called Goten bounding up the stairs and jumping onto Gohan's stomach.

Gohan got up and got ready for school. _I can't believe I've got PE for first lesson,_ he thought to himself. After getting washed and dressed, he raced downstairs for breakfast.

At the Satan mansion, Videl had just got up and was digging into an unusually large breakfast, **(For her anyway.)** _Must be cause I had a big breakfast at Gohan's house the other day. Big appetites are catching._ Videl finished her breakfast and headed to school.

At Gohan's house, Gohan had just finished his breakfast and took off into the air to fly to school. He landed on the roof and saw that Videl was sitting up there, waiting for him.

"Morning Gohan," she greeted before heading inside to go to class, with Gohan hot on her heels.

They got changed into there PE wear and sat on the bench waiting for there teacher **(Krillen)** to arrive.

Miss Whitehouse, the head teacher approached the class and said, "Listen carefully class, today we've got some special visitors coming in so I would like you all to be on your best behaviour."

Gohan asked Krillen, who had just arrived, if he had any idea who the special visitors are.

"Sorry bro, I've got no idea," answered Krillen.

Just then Miss Whitehouse spoke up again; "Today's special guest, for this lesson is the famous baseball player and martial artist, Yamacha Plate."

"WHAT?" yelled Gohan without thinking.

"Mr Son, would you like to say something to the class?"

"No, sorry Miss," said Gohan sinking back down in his place.

Krillen sniggered, _This is just brilliant, now I can really humiliate Gohan,_ he thought.

Yamacha stepped out in front of the class and introduced himself. Krillen stepped forward, towards him and said, "Hey bro, how're ya doing?"

"Krillen," called Yamacha, I haven't seen you in ages. How're you doing?"

"Yeah fine thanks; you?"

"Those two know each other?" questioned Videl disbelievingly.

"Yeah," said Gohan before stepping forward to greet his friend.

"Hey Yamacha," said Gohan, embracing him in a hug.

"Gohan! What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here."

Videl and the rest of the class stared with wide eyes at the 3 Z fighters.

"I can't believe nerd boy knows The Yamacha Plate," states Sharpener.

Several minutes later the class got settled into their tasks. Half of the class was playing baseball with Yamacha and the other half was practicing martial arts with Krillen.

Sharpener was paired up with Eraser again and Gohan with Videl.

Midway through the lesson Videl was dodging one of Gohan's punches when she started floating in the air. Eraser who was closest to her at the time looked around. She pointed towards her friend and rather dumbly pointed out, "Videl can fly."

At her shout everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

Krillen alarmed by the shout jogged over to Videl and Gohan and just stared at the sight in front of him. Humans are able to fly but only a few knew how to.

Videl startled by all the attention lost her concentration and fell back down to Earth with a thud. "Ouch," she murmured getting up and dusting herself off.

"Are you ok Videl?" Gohan asked, concerned about his friend.

Before Videl could respond the bell rang signalling the end of class. Most of the class ran inside the locker rooms to get changed. Eraser checked to see if Videl was ok before sprinting off after the others. Gohan, Krillen and Yamacha stopped outside talking to Videl.

"What happened?" Yamacha asked confused.

"Videl here was just floating in the air bro," answered Krillen.

"Well what's so exciting about that?"

Gohan sweat dropped. "Most humans don't know how to fly Yamacha, you know that." Gohan answered, "and if we don't hurry up and get to class, Mr Plutonium, our science teacher is gonna go mad."

With that Videl and Gohan rushed off to science class.


	11. Scientific Catastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Miss Whitehouse and anyone else you do not recognize belong to me. Feel free to borrow them as long as you ask first I will not mind.

Here's chapter 11, as promised.

 **  
  
**

Chapter 11: Scientific Catastrophe.

Gohan and Videl arrive at there Science class 15 minutes late. Lucky for them, the teacher hadn't arrived yet, so they raced to their seats hoping no one would notice.

"Hey Videl," called Eraser, jumping up and down, "Are you ok? How did you that? Can you teach me? Huh, huh, huh?"

 _She sounds like Goten on a sugar high,_ thought Gohan.

"Eraser calm down," said Videl, "Have you been eating candy again?"

"No," she lied.

"Kami help us!" groaned Videl, "She's bad enough when she's normal, how anyone can handle a sugar high Eraser, I'll never know."

Just then Mr Plutonium walked into the class, "Ok settle down everyone. I apologise for my lateness, I was in a meeting; anyway let's get straight to work on today's practical," he said turning at the end to write on the board.

Everybody copied down the notes before getting into groups of four to do the experiment. Once all the equipment was set up the groups set to work on the experiment.

Gohan's group consisted of Sharpener, Eraser **(On a Sugar high),** Videl and himself. Gohan did most of the work. Videl wrote down the results, Eraser kept jumping up and down saying dumb things (Not much change there.), and Sharpener tried to calm Eraser down, to little avail. About halfway through the lesson, Videl couldn't tolerate Eraser's whining anymore. Getting annoyed she accidentally formed a ki ball without realising it.

"Videl, why are your hands glowing yellow?" asked Eraser.

Gohan looked around to see what his friends were talking about.

"I…I've…got no idea," stuttered Videl looking down at her hands.

 _Oh no,_ thought Gohan, _She could blow up the whole classroom with that. She doesn't know how to control it._

In his panic, Gohan knocks the chemical concoction that was their experiment, onto the floor. Gohan, quickly getting an idea, forms a tiny ki blast of his own and aims it at the mess on the floor, causing it to explode 1 second before Videl's crashes into the blackboard at the front of the classroom.

Everyone in the room, rushes outside screaming. A register is taken to make sure everyone is present and then they are all sent home with a note to their parents explaining why they have been sent home early. Meanwhile the local fire service had arrived and were inside the building trying to extinguish the fire.

 ****

A.N next chap should be up at by end of April, but I'll try to get it up within the next few days.


	12. Cell Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: ok people after several weeks of writing this I've got lots of chapters for you today, I was going to put them online last week but my computer broke down so I didn't get chance.

**  
  
**

Authors notes: ok people after several weeks of writing this I've got lots of chapters for you today, I was going to put them online last week but my computer broke down so I didn't get chance.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I'm glad to hear your thoughts.

To gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover - You reviewed twice thank you and here's the update, sorry about the wait my computer kept restarting itself and I lost everything I put on it but I think it's ok now. Lets hope so.

Mont0r - I'll try but it's hard writing a story from so little knowledge of a tv programme, I have to get my younger sister to check everything for me and most of what I know comes from other stories I've read. Hopefully the next few chapters will be better.

Trunks' Brat Baby - here's the next chappie. Sorry it took so long. Computer troubles. Damn thing. I'm posting several chapters today to make up for it.

Dirbatua - I've updated. Hope you like the rest of the story.

SonJanusX - I'm glad you like it. Here's the next few chappies.

 **  
  
**

Also for anyone who's interested I've finally made my own website (Address in my bio) you will find this story and many others on it and I sometimes put up stuff I've yet to put on . I've got the next few chapters for this story on there but I will warn you it is only my draft copy and is subject to change a short notice.

Now without further ado, on with the story.

 **  
  
**

Chapter 12: Cell Lives. (AKA: Cell? No, it couldn't be; could it?).

Outside on the school field most of the class were just walking home, some excited about being sent home early, others scared about the event's of the day. Videl was still standing in the field visibly shaking from shock.

"Videl, are you alright?" came a voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw that the question came from Gohan. "I…I…I'm…f…fine. I th…think.!" answered Videl.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," offered Gohan.

The two set off walking steadily towards the Satan mansion. Videl was still in shock about what had happened. _I wonder if this was what mom was on about the other day? Or maybe that stuff about saiyians was just made up. Urrggh, what's happening to me?_

A few minutes later they arrived at the main gate to the mansion. Videl typed in the access code and the door opened with a whoosh. Gohan was about to turn around and fly home but Videl almost dragged him inside.

"I need someone to help me explain why I'm home early," explained Videl, "My parent's are not exactly understanding."

The maid opened the door for them and Videl asked her if she knew where her parents were.

"They're in the back yard Miss Videl," answered the maid.

Videl rushed to the back garden, Gohan on her heels. When she got to the door she skidded to a halt slightly out of breath, causing Gohan to almost crash into her.

"Sorry," she apologised.

Hearing all the commotion, Videl's parents looked up from their training.

"Videl," called her mom, "what are you doing home so early and who is your friend?"

Videl's mom had long, black slightly spiky hair and a tall, athletic figure.

"Mom, this is Gohan, a friend from school, and I'm home early because our science classroom blew up." explained Videl.

"Oh, are you hurt sweetie?" asked Serena **(Videl's mom)** concerned.

"Mom," groaned Videl in annoyance, "I'm fine, I'm not six anymore, I can look after myself."

"If you think that was bad you should see my mom," commented Gohan, "if I said that I'd be hit off the head with moms frying pan of doom™ "

"Just then Hercule came inside, grabbed Gohan and said, "If you want to date my daughter, first you have to defeat me."

"Oh for goodness sakes Hercule, don't start that again," ordered Serena.

A blast of wind from the open doorway. Everyone looked around in the direction of the door. At first they didn't see anything, then just as they were about to turn away they saw a flash of green, too far away and too quick to register what it was. They looked again, closer this time. That's when they saw it. Cell!


	13. I Can't Beat Him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13: I Can't Beat Him.

**  
  
**

Chapter 13: I Can't Beat Him.

"Cell!" they all called together.

Gohan getting a wicked idea into his head, races over to Hercule, grabs onto his top and says in a fake scared voice, "Hercule, save me please, don't let him kill me," Inside Gohan was struggling to keep in his laughter. The odd giggle escaped but Hercule mistook it for him sobbing.

Hercule stepped towards Cell getting into a fighting stance. Cell silently crept up behind him and said, "BOO."

Hercule jumped several feet into the air in fright, then he ran and cowered in a corner sobbing. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I can't beat him, we're all gonna die."

Gohan walked towards him and said, "can you speak up a bit, we can't here you."

"I SAID I CAN'T BEAT HIM DAMNIT," yelled Hercule, "it wasn't me who destroyed Cell, it was that little delivery boy with the spiky golden hair and blue eyes," continued Hercule sobbing into his hands.

"Oh great," mumbled Videl, "now what're we gonna do?"

"I'll have ago," answered her mom, "I'm not that strong but it can't hurt to try."

With that she stepped towards Cell, letting her saiyian instincts take over. She attacked Cell with a flurry of kicks and punches, each one progressively stronger than the last.

When she got tired she resulted to using small Ki blasts. She had not yet got enough control to attempt bigger ones. She soon got tied and collapsed.

"Pathetic," commented Cell.

Videl dragged her mother to safety. Gohan bravely stepped towards Cell getting into a fighting stance.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" asked Videl, " you could be killed."

"I'll be fine Videl," reassured Gohan before lunging at Cell. _It's nothing I haven't done before,_ he added silently.


	14. Sneak Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14: Sneak Attack. (AKA Cell's Destruction.)

**  
  
**

Chapter 14: Sneak Attack. (AKA Cell's Destruction.)

Gohan threw punch after punch, kick after kick at Cell. Gradually tiring the monster down. After a short while Gohan transformed into Super Saiyian and upped the impact of the attacks. Eventually after about half an hour of attacks, one kamehameha wave from Gohan sends Cell to his death. With a last ditch attempt to win, Cell sends one last blast at Gohan before he dies, sending Gohan flying across the mansion grounds where he hit's a tree which knocks him back to his normal form.

Gohan gets up with a string of curses aimed at Dende and makes his way to Korin's tower for a senzu bean.

On the lookout Piccolo is talking to Dende about his latest stunt. "Are you sure that was such a good idea kid?" asks Piccolo.

"I did it to test Gohan's strength. There is a new evil coming, stronger than the Earth has ever seen before. I want to be sure Gohan and the others can handle it because they could be our only chance. Gohan's not as strong now as he was when he beat Cell. Or at least I don't think he is. I want to encourage him to train some more."

"That's the best idea you've had in a good while kid. I just hope it works," stated Piccolo before returning to his meditating.

Back down on Earth everyone had returned to their homes and were beginning to get settled down to sleep.

 _Gohan's the Gold fighter and he beat Cell. That's amazing, I wonder how strong he really is?_ thought Videl before she dropped off to sleep.


	15. Dende  I'm Gonna Kill You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15: Dende, I'm Gonna Kill You.

**  
  
**

Chapter 15: Dende, I'm Gonna Kill You.

The next day at the Son House, Gohan was outside in the forest training with Goten and his dad. He and the rest of Orange Star High School, had the rest of the week off while the classroom was repaired.

At the Satan mansion Hercule was still miserable at not being able to beat Cell, Serena **(Videl's Mom)** was busy training and Videl was still deep in thought about the event's of the last few days.

 _This is so weird. How can Gohan be the Gold fighter and how come Cell came back to life? He was dead. I wonder if Gohan would know? I know I'll go over to his house and ask him about it._ thinks Videl. So she gets her jet copter and does just that.

She arrives at the Son house a half hour later where Chi-chi was just calling the boys in for dinner.

"Hi Videl, join us for dinner dear?" said Chi-chi, when she spotted her.

"Well, ok then," answered Videl after a few seconds thought.

They all went inside and tucked into a saiyian sized lunch. After the food was eaten and the dishes washed, Videl spoke to Gohan about the events of the previous day, and how Cell had come back to life.

"What's all this about Cell?" asks Goku overhearing the conversation.

"He came back to life yesterday at Videl's house," explained Gohan, "but don't worry, he's dead again now."

The three continued talking until Goku stopped suddenly and jumped up and flew out the door.

"What just happened?" said Videl.

"Freeza," was all Gohan said before he too got up to follow his dad.

"Wait up, I'm coming too," called Videl following after him.

The three arrived at the Cell field where they were met by the rest of the Z gang.

"What took you so long Kakkorat?" said Vegeta.

The gang took it in turns to fight Freeza. Halfway through the fight, Videl's mom arrives on the field. Videl is first to see her.

"Mom, get out of here before you're killed," shouts Videl.

"I'll be fine," she replies sending a small Ki blast at Freeza at exactly the same time he is hit by a Final Flash from Vegeta, which sends him crashing to the floor. When he gets up, Freeza lunges at Serena but is stopped by a joint Ki attack by all of the Z gang, which kills him. Everybody powers down then Vegeta recognises Videl's mom.

"Serena?" he says quietly, "is that really you?"


	16. Saiyians Reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16: Saiyians Reunite.

**  
  
**

Chapter 16: Saiyians Reunite.

"Veggie?" says Serena Surprised, "Oh my life it's really you. I thought you were dead along with everyone else."

"Have I missed something here?" asked Goku, scratching his head in the traditional Son style.

"Keep out of this Kakkorat," demands Vegeta.

""Don't be so bossy," said Serena, "I'll explain, we were best friends as children. I thought everyone was killed when Freeza attacked and blew up the planet. I was on Earth at the time visiting my mom, who is human, so I was lucky, I was sure that I was the only survivor. I decided the only thing I could do was to live here, so that's what I did. What about you? What are you doing here Veggie?"

"Don't call me Veggie," shouts Vegeta, before telling the story of how he came to be on Earth. "…and after he was destroyed I decided with Vegeta-sai gone I had no choice but to stay on Earth, so that's what I did." said Vegeta finishing off his story.

"Well it's getting late and I'm going home," said Krillen before flying off home. Most of the others followed his lead and flew off to their homes.

Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Videl and Serena were the only one's left at the battle ground.

"Well, I guess we best e getting home too," said Serena, "You've got school tomorrow Videl."

"I know mom," answered Videl.

"See, you soon Veggie," said Serena before flying off with Videl right behind her.

Vegeta, Goku and Gohan also head home for supper before going to bed.


	17. This Nightmare's Only Just Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17: This Nightmare's Only Just Began.

**  
  
**

Chapter 17: This Nightmare's Only Just Began.

The next morning in the Son house, Gohan gets up early so he's not late to school. The damage to the science classroom is now fixed and school is running as normal.

Gohan arrives at school early for the first time and runs into Videl on the roof.

"Morning Videl," he says.

"Morning Gohan, Eventful week wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. Can you keep it quiet about me beating Cell the other day."

"Sure Gohan, I doubt if anyone would believe me if I said anything anyway. The world still believes my father beat Cell."

With that they go inside to class. After Miss Quick has taken the register, she introduces the guest science teacher for the day. "Today class we're going to have a special day. We're going to study science all day and we've got a special guest. I would like you all to Welcome Miss Bulma Briefs owner of capsule corporation."

Everyone started clapping when Bulma walked into the class with Vegeta and Chibi Trunks. Trunks recognised Gohan straight away and jumped onto his lap shouting "Hi Gohan."

All the class looked at the Chibi now seated on Gohan's lap.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS, GET HERE RIGHT NOW AND LEAVE GOHAN ALONE," yells Bulma.

At that the room erupts into chatter. "Gohan knows Bulma Briefs!" someone said,

"how can nerd boy know someone so famous?"

"OK CLASS QUIET," said the teacher.

Bulma then started the lesson, talking about capsule corps and some of her experiments. After explaining how capsules are made she started talking about her invention of the time machine.

"… To prove that time travel is possible I am going to bring someone here from the past and someone from the future. I will start with someone from the past," Bulma explained. She pressed a few buttons on the time machine and with a puff of smoke and a small poof sound, three people stepped out of the yellow machine and into the classroom.

"Where are we?" asked one of them.

"I don't know sire," said another one looking similar to Goku, but a lot older.

"These bakas are very weak sire," said the third, the youngest looking of the three.

The one who had been called sire by the others walked purposefully towards Bulma, picked her up by the throat and demanded to know who she was and where they are.

"Put her down," growled Vegeta from behind them.

"Who the hell are you," demanded the man, dropping Bulma to the floor where she landed with a thump.

"I am Prince Vegeta from Vegeta-sai, who are you?" said Vegeta with an evil smirk.

"You can't be. I'm the King of Vegeta-sai and I haven't got a son."

"You have now," replied Vegeta.

Bulma, having now regained her posture, approached the arguing saiyians and shouted "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP."

The classroom fell silent. "Now," Bulma said, "I'm Bulma Briefs, owner of Capsule Corps and you are currently standing in a classroom in Orange Star High School, in Satan City, Earth. Now who are you?"

"I'm King Vegeta from the planet Vegeta-sai, and this is Bardock, a third class warrior and Radditz his son. Why are we here?"

"You're here because I bought you here in my time machine to show the class that time travel is possible."

Whilst she was talking, Vegeta and Bardock, had started to spar in the corner of the classroom and Radditz had started terrorising the students by ripping up furniture and Ki blasted it. Most of the class were crouched in a corner screaming and crying. Gohan was attempting to stop Radditz from destroying the classroom and hurting his fellow students.

The bell rang for break time and everyone hurried out of class to lunch except for Gohan, Videl, the Briefs family and the rest of the saiyians in the room.


	18. Time Travel Tradgedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18: Time Travel Tragedy.

**  
  
**

Chapter 18: Time Travel Tragedy.

After break the pupils come back into the classroom to see order had been restored and the classroom almost back to it's original state. The class sat fearfully in their seats keeping a close eye on the three people from the past sat quietly in the corner and no longer destroying the classroom.

"Ok class," said Bulma, "I'm now going to bring something from the future here. Hopefully this time they won't attempt to destroy the classroom," added Bulma, glaring at the saiyians.

She pressed a few buttons on the machine again and when the smoke cleared Mirai Trunks stepped forwards with a little dark haired girl behind him. "Mom," Mirai called running to hug Bulma.

"Mirai, how good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine mom. Good to see you too."

"What's it like in the future now and who's that you've got with you?" asks Bulma.

"Well we destroyed the androids but everything's destroyed and nobody's alive but us," Trunks said motioning to himself and the girl.

"Sensei, Where are we?" asks the little girl, and who are these people?"

Trunks bends down to her to tell her they're in the past then he introduces her to Bulma.

"Mom, this is Pan."

Gohan steps forward to greet Mirai and Pan. "Hey Mirai, great to see you again."

"You to Gohan."

"Daddy," Pan say's quietly, recognising Gohan.

"Wh…WHAT?" say's Gohan.

"Gohan meet your daughter Pan."

"Wh…b…but I'm too young to have a daughter, I've only just gone 18."

 _Ohh, I've got to tell Chi-chi,_ thinks Bulma.

The bell rings for home time and most of the class goes home. Videl, Gohan, the Briefs and the time travel people all head for capsule corps. ( **Videl because she demanded Gohan to tell her what was going on.)**


	19. Grandchildren?  Horray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19: Grandchildren? Hooray!

**  
  
**

Chapter 19: Grandchildren? Hooray!

At Capsule corps Bulma calls Chi-chi and the rest of the Z gang and asks them to come to her house to meet Gohan's daughter and Mirai Trunks and the other three saiyians from the alternative time.

When Chi-chi arrives Bulma introduces her to Pan. "GRANDCHILDREN!" shouts Chi-chi, grabbing Pan in a massive bear hug and squeezing the life out of her.

"Grandma Chi-chi, let me go, I can't breathe," chokes out Pan.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," said Chi-chi releasing her, "I'm just so excited, I'm a grandmother."

Gohan sweat drops. "Mommm," he moans.

Soon the rest of the Z gang arrive and they are all introduced to Pan. They all fuss around her, surprised to hear that Gohan's got a child. "So bro, how come you never told me that you had a daughter?" asked Krillen.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Krillen," said Gohan.

"I'm hungry," moaned Goku.

"I think we all are," said Bulma.

"Chi, will you help me make food for everyone. There's going to have to be an awful lot to feed everyone."

"Sure Bulma, lets get started," agreed Chi-chi.

Videl also offered to help and so the woman made the food whilst the Chibi's **(Trunks, Goten, Pan and Marron)** caused mischief and the others trained in the newly improved gravity room.


	20. Videl's Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20: Videl's Surprise.

**  
  
**

Chapter 20: Videl's Surprise.

"Boy's, dinnertime," called Chi-chi.

The Z gang cleaned up from their sparing and sat at the table ready to dig into the food. The Chibi's were first to the table. #18 started loading the table with food, making sure the boys didn't touch it until she was finished. She left enough food for her and the other women in the kitchen so the boys didn't eat it.

After everyone had finished eating everyone sat in the extra large entertainment room watching a movie. When the movie ends Yamacha remembers that even though they know Gohan's her dad, no one has remembered to ask who Pan's mother is. "So Marai," comment's Yamacha, "Who's Pan's mother?"

Pan beats Marai to an answer by jumping into Videl's lap and saying, "Right here Yam-Yam."

"Wh…wh…," stutters Videl, "I'm Pan's mother? It can't be, it's impossible."

"It's true Videl," says Marai.

"But there's got to be some kind of mistake."

"No mistake, you're my mamma," replies Pan.

At this Videl faints.

"What's happened daddy?" asks Pan, "is mommy gonna be ok?"

Goku answers for him because Gohan is still in shock. "She'll be fine Pan, she just fainted."

As soon as Gohan recovers from the shock, he picks up Videl and gently carries her to one of the guest rooms. He gently places her on one of the beds and tucks her in. After he is certain she is ok, he quietly tiptoes back to the entertainment room, closing the door behind him. "I put her in a guest room for a while until she wakes up," Gohan tells the others.

"It's getting quite late," notices Bulma, "you can all stay here tonight, there is plenty of space"

Everyone goes into a guest room to get some sleep. Gohan tucks Pan in next to Videl before settling himself down into the room next door. A few hours later in the middle of the night, Videl wakes up. She feels something warm cuddled up next to her and looks at what it is. _Pan,_ she remembers. She carefully gets out of the bed trying not to wake Pan. "I'll be right back" she whispers into the air, before carefully opening the door and walking to the next room.

She knocks on the door and is surprised when it opens almost immediately to reveal Gohan in nothing but his underwear. _Wow, he looks hot. Whoever would have thought that he could hide so many muscles under those baggy clothes he wears._

"What's wrong Videl?" asks Gohan concerned.

"I just woke up and wanted to know what happened, I had the strangest of dreams, I dreamt that we was at school and Bulma Briefs, president of capsule corps, was our science teacher for the day, and she showed us that time travel was possible by bringing lots of people to the classroom, 3 from that strange planet in that movie we watched and 2 people from the future, one was a little girl about 5 years old, anyway you seemed to know the older, purple haired boy and the little girl recognised you and said you was her daddy. Then later we all went to capsule corps and later Yamacha the famous baseball player asked who the little girls mother was and she said I was her mom. It was so strange."

"That wasn't a dream Videl, it's all true. You fainted when Pan said you're her mother, so I put you in the guest room, do you want to come sit down and talk about it?"

"Erm, yeah. But how can it be true?" said Videl confused, before she walked inside and sat on the bed next to Gohan.

"I don't know all the details myself. I guess we should talk to Marai about it in the morning, but what I do know is that Bulma came to teach science to our class for the day. She talked about capsule corps, and then her time travel machine. She bought back 3 saiyians from the past, King Vegeta, Bardock, my dad's dad and Radditz, my dad's brother. The movie we saw is based on a story that really happened a long time ago, when I was 5 years old. Anyway, she then bought back Marai Trunks from the future and with him was Pan. I went to say hello to Marai, who I haven't seen since he came to help us at the Cell games and Pan recognised me as her dad. I didn't believe it at first but Marai confirmed she was telling the truth. So anyway we all came back to capsule corps and Bulma called my mom and the rest of the gang to tell them about Pan. Anyway later we was watching a movie and Yamacha remembered that no one had asked who Pan's mother was. She jumped into your lap and said that you're her mom."

"But how can I be her mom. I've never had children I'm too young," pointed out Videl.

"She is from the future. Maybe you do in a few years time."

"I guess, but that would mean…, No way, it can't be true."

"Lets get some sleep and we'll talk to Marai about it in the morning," said Gohan.

"Ok, night Gohan," said Videl heading back to the next room.

"Night Videl."

Videl tucked herself back in to bed next to Pan and went back to sleep.


	21. Can We Stay With You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21: Can We Stay With You?

**  
  
**

Chapter 21: Can We Stay With You?

The next morning Videl is awoken when she feels the small form beside her sit up.

"Morning mommy, do you feel better now?" says Pan.

"Morning sweetie, yes I do feel better. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just surprised, that's all."

"Ok mommy, can we get up and go get something to eat now, I'm starving."

"Sure sweetie."

They get up and are just about to leave the room when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," calls Videl.

Gohan steps into the room **(Fully clothed this time)** "Morning Videl, Pan, I just came to wake you up for breakfast."

"Morning daddy, I'm starving," says Pan jumping into his outstretched arms.

"Well let's go eat. Are you coming Videl."

"Yeah."

They all head down to the entertainment room where Chi-chi and the other women are trying to stop the males attacking the food. "Morning everyone," say's Videl.

"Morning Videl, says everyone in the room.

Once Gohan, Videl and Pan are settled down at the table, the women let the boys loose on the food and the feeding frenzy begins. Bits of food fly everywhere and the millions of dishes piled up on the table are soon emptied. When all of the food is eaten, everyone moves away from the table. Goku, Vegeta and the other saiyians go to the gravity room to spar; Piccolo and the other Z fighters go to watch, the Chibi's disappear up to Trunk's room, probably plotting pranks, the women head to the kitchen to wash the dishes and Gohan, Videl and Pan corner Marai to ask him more about Pan being their daughter.

"Marai," says Gohan, "we need to talk."

"What about Gohan?"

"Pan."

"Ok, I guessed you'd have some questions."

They all head to Mirai's room and sit on the bed where they then discuss Pan. Mirai explains that in the alternative timeline, Gohan is dead and so are all the other Z fighters and that he trains Pan to be a good fighter like her parents. Halfway through the conversation Videl feels something furry crawl around her wrist. She jumps up screaming. "Arrrrrrr, what was that?" she asks.

"It's just my tail mommy," explains Pan.

"Okkkkkkk, wait a minute, what tail?"

"Erm…I've always had a tail, you and daddy said I could keep it, said something about it being a reminder of my heritage."

"Ok, but why have you got a tail in the first place?"

"She doesn't know?" asks Mirai.

"Know what? WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" demand's Videl.

"Keep your voice down," whimper Gohan, Mirai and Pan holding their hands over their ears.

"Ok, but I still want an answer. What don't I know?"

"I'm…I'm…" mumbles Gohan, "it's a long story."

"JUST TELL ME."

"I'm half saiyian," Gohan eventually says.

"Half saiyian? I don't get it."

"You know that movie we watched 'The Destruction of Planet Vegeta-sai', and you remember how all the planet's inhabitants had those brown furry tails?"

"Yes so, what's that got to do with anything?" asks Videl

"Well that film happened in real life and those people were called saiyians. You know you said one of them looked like my dad? That's because it was my dad. My dad is a full saiyian and I'm half saiyian. My mom is human so I'm half human. Also Vegeta is a saiyian, so chibi Trunks, Mirai Trunks and Goten are also half saiyian."

"Oh, I get it. Wait a minute, my mom mentioned something about saiyians that day. She said something about her being an half saiyian but I didn't believe it. Does this mean she was telling the truth?"

"It's possible," says Mirai, "maybe dad will know."

They all head to the gravity room to talk to Vegeta about their new discovery. Inside the gravity room the saiyians are still practising their sparing. King Vegeta, Bardock and Radditz are upset that the others can go Super, but they can't.

Interrupting their argument Mirai Trunks says, "Father, I need to talk to you about something."

Vegeta follows Mirai out into the hallway where they discuss what Videl has just said. Vegeta confirms that Serena **(VIDEL'S MOM)** is actually half saiyian, and that because Videl is her daughter, she must be part saiyian too.

A few hours later, in the main entertainment room, where everyone was relaxing. Bulma started a conversation about how things are going in the alternative timeline and after Mirai reminds her that no one is alive in the future, she suggests that Mirai and Pan stay in the present timeline with them. With nothing to go back to, Mirai agrees that it's a good idea and at least then Pan can be with her parents. It is also agreed that King Vegeta, Bardock and Radditz can stay in the present timeline with their families. Bulma gives Chi-chi a capsule house for Bardock and Radditz to stay in and it is arranged that Pan is to stay with Gohan, Goku, Goten and Chi-chi. By this time most of the Z gang had gone home and the others were getting ready to leave.

Four hours later found everyone asleep. Deep in space a new enemy was making it's way to earth.


	22. You Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22: You again.

**  
  
**

Chapter 22: You again.

The next morning at 7 am, in the Son house everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast. "Mom," complained Gohan, when he had finished eating, "do I really have to go to school today?"

"Yes Gohan."

"But who's going to look after Pan?"

"I will dear, now hurry up or you'll be late for school."

"Alright mom, bye, see you later, Bye Panny," he said before flying out the door to school.

Halfway there Mirai Trunks flew up beside him, "hi Gohan, mom's enrolled me at your school."

"Really? That's cool, but one thing, no one knows about our saiyian heritage and our true strength, so don't say anything ok?"

"Sure Gohan, let's go."

They soon arrive on the roof of Orange Star High, where Videl is waiting for them. "Morning Gohan, morning Mirai, what are you doing here?"

"Morning Videl," said Gohan, "Bulma enrolled Mirai at our school," he explained

They all started walking towards class. "How's Pan?" asked Videl just has they entered the classroom and Eraser started bombarding them with questions.

"She's fine," responded Gohan, "you can come over later if you want. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"What are you guys talking about?" interrupted Eraser, "Who's Pan?"

"Erm … you remember the little girl that Bulma teleported into our classroom the other day don't you?" said Videl, "That's Pan."

"But why would she be excited to see you?" asked Eraser.

"Erm…" started Videl. Luckily she is saved from answering when the teacher enters the room and starts the lesson.

She picks someone from the front of the class to read from the textbook.

 _This lesson is so boring_ thinks Videl.

"I know what you mean," says Gohan.

"What are you talking about?" asks Mirai with a confused look on his face, "nobody said anything."

"Videl just said that this lesson is boring and I was agreeing."

"I didn't here anything," said Eraser.

"Me neither," said Sharpener, "Nerd boy must be imagining things."

"But I could've sworn …" said Gohan, then realisation hit him, "no, that can't be," he mumbled barely audible.

"What are you on about?" asked Mirai before he too realised what was going on, "your bonding!" he exclaimed in Saiyiago.

"What language was that?" asked Videl, "and what did he say?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know," whispered Gohan.

"WHATS GOING ON UP THERE?" yelled the teacher.

"Nothing miss," responded Videl sinking lower in her seat before whispering to Gohan, "We'll talk about this at break time."

20 minutes or so later the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. Everyone quickly packed their things away in a rush to get out of the classroom.

"BEFORE YOU LEAVE CLASS, YOUR HOMEWORK IS TO READ PAGES 163 TO 169 AND ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS ON PAGES 170 AND 171."

"Ohhhh," groaned the occupants of the classroom as they left the room.

"All of this homework is like totally messing up my social life," said one of the pupils leaving the classroom.

Once outside, Videl cornered Gohan and demanded to know what he and Mirai were talking about before the teacher interrupted them.

"I'll leave you two to talk," said Mirai, making sure Sharpener and Eraser followed him. This was something they didn't need to know.

"Well," demanded Videl.

"We were talking in Saiyiago, the saiyian native language, Vegeta taught it me when I was little."

"Ok, but what did he say?"

"He said … that we're bonding," stuttered Gohan.

"WHAT'S BONDING?" yelled a frustrated Videl.

"Keep your voice down," said Gohan, "Bonding is … erm … well bonding is a saiyian thing, it's when you can hear each others thoughts and stuff. The bond is completed by mating and can never be broken," said Gohan blushing madly.

"Oh, ok," said Videl not fully understanding what had been said, "WHAT? Bu … but …"

When Videl had calmed down, they all made there way to their next lesson, PE.

"Hi Krillen," said Gohan, Mirai and Videl when they entered the PE field, "What are we doing today?"

"Hey Bro, Mirai, Videl, we're doing martial arts, I was thinking of holding a mini tournament, what do you think."

"That's a great idea," says Videl.

"Is it torture Gohan day or something?" asks Gohan.

"Why would you say that Gohan?" asks Videl.

"Cause everything that can go wrong is going wrong," he answers, _I swear Dende, if you had anything to do with this your Kami burgers_.

With that said the rest of the class came out onto the field. Krillen explained what he had planned for the rest of the day. He then wrote all the names of the class on a slip of paper and dropped them in a cap. They all took it in turns to pick out an opponent for the first round. There is about 20 people in the class so everyone should have the chance to get a turn. After reminding everybody of the rules the tournament began.

The ten winners of the first round were Gohan, Videl, Mirai, Sharpener, Eraser (WHO'S BETTER AT FIGHTING THAN SHE LOOKS), and a few of Hercule's students.

Gohan, Videl, Mirai, Sharpener and Eraser went through to the next round at which point Eraser decided to drop out of the competition, leaving Gohan against Mirai and Videl against Sharpener.

Sharpener Versus Videl was the first of the two matches, which Videl won quite easily. Sharpener put up a good fight but was no match for Videl's superior fighting skills.

Next was Gohan versus Mirai. Both stepped confidently into the makeshift ring. They decided to keep things at a basic human level so as not to scare their classmates. The fight started slowly with a few punches thrown here and a few kicks there. This went on for quite a while and both seemed equal, but Gohan had the advantage of training for the past few years to be as strong as possible without going super. He soon punched Mirai out of the ring thus winning the match.

The final match was Videl versus Gohan. Most of the class expected Videl to win because she is the daughter of the world champion.

"Nerd boy's gonna get his ass kicked" said Sharpener.

Some of the class made bets on who would win. Krillen and Mirai were laughing at how much money the class were gonna lose.

"The only way Videl will win, is if Gohan lets her," said Mirai to Krillen.

"I know bro."

The final match then begins amidst the cheering of their classmates. Gohan takes it easy giving Videl the upper hand and allowing her to win the match by pretending she knocked him out of the ring. He could have easily won if he wanted to but he decided against it.

Their classmates cheered as Videl stepped out of the ring. "Way to go Videl," said one of the pupils, "I knew you would win."

"You didn't hurt him too badly did you?" asked Eraser.

"Of course not, say do you wanna come to my house tonight?"

"Sure Vi."

Over by Krillen, Marai was asking about the fight. "You let her win, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be best," explained Gohan.

"I know what you did," said Videl walking up beside them with Eraser following, "and I want a rematch someday."

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Most of the class had already gone to the locker rooms to change.

"Well I'll see you later, bro," said Krillen before flying off home. **(THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT SAW HIM WERE GOHAN, VIDEL, MIRAI, ERASER AND SHARPENER.)**

"How … how did he do that?" asked Eraser.

"It's a trick," answered Sharpener.

"It's not actually," said Videl, "I can fly too."

Sharpener fainted so Gohan picked him up and carried him to the locker rooms where he splashed water on his face to wake him up. Then along with Mirai, they changed into their normal clothes before heading outside and meeting with Videl and Eraser.

"Did you want to come see Pan?" asks Gohan.

"Yeah, actually why don't you bring her to my house," suggests Videl, "You can all come."

"Ok," says Gohan, "I'll meet you there in five minutes." He then uses instant transmission **(WHICH HE LEARNED FROM HIS FATHER A FEW DAYS AGO),** to get to his house to get Pan.

"Where'd he go?" asked Sharpener and Eraser looking around for him.

"To get Pan," answers Videl as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.


	23. More Surprises and Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23: More Surprises and Truth or Dare.

**  
  
**

Chapter 23: More Surprises and Truth or Dare.

At the Son house, Gohan had just landed outside of his house. He walks in and is tackled by 2 blurs. "Hi Tousan/Ni-ichan," they say together.

"Hi guys, you had a good day?"

"Yep," answered Pan, "We had a sparring match and I won. Where's Kaasan?"

"She's at home with her Tousan, you want to come and see them?"

"Yeah, can I, can I?"

"Can I come too Ni-ichan?" asks Goten with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Sure, is that ok with you mom?" asks Gohan.

"Of course dear, have fun."

The three race off to the Satan mansion where Videl is just typing in the pass code.

"KAASAN," yells Pan jumping into Videl's arms.

"Hey sweetie," says Videl.

"Videl?" asks Eraser, "Why did that little girl just call you mommy?"

Gohan and Videl sweat drop.

"Cause she's my mamma," answers Pan.

"Ok …" says Eraser before fainting. **(MIRAI AND SHARPENER WENT HOME SO AREN'T THERE.)**

"Gohan can you help me get her inside?" asks Videl.

For his answer Gohan just picks up Eraser and follows Videl into the house. Videl leads them all to her room, where Gohan carefully places Eraser on the bed.

"What now?" asks Gohan.

A knock on the door prevents her from answering him.

"Come in," calls Videl.

The door opens and in walks her mom. "Hi sweetie you had a good day at school?"

"Yes mom, fine."

Serena **(VIDEL'S MOM FOR ANYONE WHO FORGOT)** then notices Eraser unconscious on the bed and two chibi's staring at her curiously. "What's going on?" she asks.

"Well this is Pan and Goten, and you've already met Gohan," explained Videl pointing to each in turn, "and Eraser fainted when she found out Pan is my future daughter," Videl said the last bit carefully hoping her mom wouldn't hear it.

"WHAT … GRANDCHILDREN," yells Serena.

Hercule comes thundering up the stairs to see what all of the shouting is about.

"What's going on?" he asks, "who are these people?"

"Well you know Eraser, and surely you remember Gohan from the other day daddy when Cell came back?" Videl says sweetly.

"What about the chibi's?" he asks.

"Well Goten is Gohan's little brother and Pan is my future daughter." she explains.

"Oh, ok then sweet pea, I'm gonna go train now then," says Hercule not catching the future daughter bit.

"WHAT," he yelled, "Bu … but … how come?"

Eraser was just waking up as Videl again told the story of Pan to her dad. After Hercule and Serena had calmed down and been introduced to their granddaughter, they went back downstairs to do what it is they do all day. Videl closed her door behind them and sinks down onto the floor beside her bed sighing.

"So is it true that that little girl is your daughter Videl?" asked Eraser, now fully awake.

"Yes," answered Videl.

"So, who's her dad, or don't you know?"

Gohan looks at Videl before answering for her. "Me."

Eraser nearly fainted again but Videl caught her. "Since when have you two been together? I never knew you had a daughter," said Eraser.

"We're not, and we didn't know till the other day" answered Videl.

"I don't get it," exclaimed Eraser, "how can you not know?"

Gohan decided to explain. "She's from the future; you remember Bulma Briefs telling the class about time travel, and bringing people back to our time, well after everyone went home, we all went to capsule corps. The purple haired guy, Mirai Trunks, is Bulma's son in the future timeline. Anyway to cut a long story short, I found out I am Pan's father and later Yamacha asked who her mother is and she pointed out Videl."

After everything had been explained and they'd all had something to eat, **(THANKS TO SERENA WHO HAD BOUGHT THEM FOOD)** the two chibi's had fallen asleep on the bed so Eraser suggested they play a game.

"What game?" asks Videl, knowing her friend is up to something.

"How about truth or dare?"

"Ok …" Videl agrees, "What about you Gohan? Will you play?"

"I suppose it won't hurt," he says.

"Ok, I'll start," says Eraser, "and I pick … Videl. Truth or dare?"

"Erm … truth."

"Ok, did you ever figure out the Gold Fighter's identity and if you did, who is it?"

"Sorry Gohan," whispers Videl before answering, "Yes, the Gold Fighter is Gohan."

"Funny Vi, Who is he really?"

"I'm not joking."

Eraser looks to see both of them looking very serious. "Ok then, your turn Vi."

"Gohan, truth or dare?" says Videl.

"Truth," he answers.

"Ok, have you got any secrets you have yet to tell me?"

"I don't think so. Did I tell you about Dende?"

"No, spill it," demands Videl.

"Well basically I know Kami, cause Kami is Dende."

"Your joking right?" asks Videl.

"No, I can prove it if you want."

"Tomorrow."

"Alright, Eraser truth or dare?" asks Gohan.

"Truth."

"Is it true you've been going out with Sharpener for three months now?"

"Wh … how did you find out?" stutters Eraser.

"I overheard the two of you talking in the hallway last week."

"What? And you never told me?" complains Videl.

"Sorry Vi," says Eraser, "We were keeping it secret. Please don't tell anyone."

"Ok, only if you don't tell anyone about Pan."

"I won't," says Eraser, "so, Videl truth or dare?"

"Um, I think I'll go with dare this time," replies Videl.

Eraser rubs her hands together excitedly. "Ok, I dare you to kiss Gohan for like 2 minutes."

"Bu … but," both Gohan and Videl complain.

"I'll tell everyone at school about Pan," threatens Eraser.

"Anything but that."

"Well then, complete the dare."

Eventually, after a lot of complaining, they agree to do the dare. Two minutes later, when Videl was just about to dare Gohan albeit with bright red cheeks, Eraser's phone rings. She answers it then a few minutes later says, "Sorry guys, that was my mom on the phone, I've got to go home. I'll see you at school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Eraser," say Videl and Gohan.

"I guess we should be heading home too," said Gohan, getting up to go wake up Goten and Pan.

"Don't wake them Gohan, they look so peaceful asleep. Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"I don't know Videl. You've seen what my mom's like, and what about your dad?"

"You can always call your mom and I'll deal with my dad. Please say you'll stay Gohan," begged Videl putting on her best puppy dog look.

Eventually Gohan agreed and Videl spoke to her parents while Gohan phoned his. After it was all settled the two went upstairs to get ready for bed.

They decided to sleep on a spare mattress on the floor so as not to wake or move the sleeping chibi's. Videl dragged in a large pile of blankets whilst Gohan tucked in the sleeping chibi's more. When the blankets had been arranged on the mattress, Gohan and Videl crawled under them and soon after fell asleep cuddled up in each others arms.

Later that night, when Videl's parents made their way to bed, Serena stopped off in her daughters room and saw Videl and Gohan cuddled up under the blankets fast asleep. She snuck a camera out from it's hiding place and snapped a couple of pictures of the sleeping teens. She then quietly left the room and made her way to bed, making sure her precious pictures were safely stowed away.

 **Authors Notes:**

So what do you think? Don't Expect any more for a while, it took me ages to get this far and i'm a bit stuck for ideas for any future chapters so if you have any ideas let me know. Also can someone please tell me what role Lime played in DBZ. I've read lots of fics with her in but i still don't know much about her so i would appretiate someone clearing this up for me. Thanks. Please R&R and i'll try to get chapter 24 up as soon as possible


	24. Oblivorator Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Chapter 24: Oblivorator Attacks_

_Chapter 24: Oblivorator Attacks_

The next morning Gohan woke up to find himself in a strange room with something big and warm lying on his chest. He tried to focus on finding out what or rather who was using him as a pillow, but had trouble waking up from his sleepy haze. A few minutes later whatever was on his chest started to stroke his tail. Wh...What's going on? he thought, That feels good.

When the stroking stopped and the weight lifted off his chest he saw a Videl looking down at him with a sleepy smile on her face. Why do I think I see Videl looking at me?

::: Because I am silly, ::: Videl answered him in his mind.

::: What? How did you do that? :::

::: Don't really know, ::: she answered, ::: Now are you coming to get breakfast or not? :::

::: Hai, Hai, I'm coming, ::: replied Gohan getting up and following Gohan downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen they we're met by Videl's mom who was just cooking breakfast.

"Morning," she said when she spotted them, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you," answered Gohan.

They seated themselves at the table while the food was dished out. A few minutes later the two chibi's raced down the stairs and to the kitchen table. When all the food was dished out Videl's mom told them to eat up and within 10 minutes all the food was gone and the table was filled with dirty dishes. After thanking Videl's mom for breakfast they all raced upstairs to get ready for the day ahead.

When they we're ready, Gohan used his instant transmission to take Pan and Goten back to his house before transferring himself back to Videl's house. They then flew to school side-by-side and within 5 minutes they landed on the roof of Orange Star High.

They walked down the steps and into the building towards their lockers where they found Sharpener, Eraser and Mirai waiting for them.

"Hi guys," they greet each other before all 5 of them make their way to their lesson.

Halfway through the lesson Gohan feels an unfamiliar, extremely strong ki coming from the city.

"Do you feel that?" he asks Mirai in Saiyiago.

"Yes, who do you think it is?"

Just then Videl's police communicator watch starts beeping. Pressing the big blue button she speaks into it, "What is it Chief?"

"Videl we've got trouble, this maniac is blowing up the city with those light tricks coming from his hands and he 's taken several people hostage. We need your help!"

"I'm on my way Chief," says Videl ending the call, "Miss someone's blowing up the city" she says racing out of the room to the crime scene.

Gohan raises his hand, "Can I go to the bathroom please?" he asks.

"Oh course," says the teacher.

Gohan rushes out of the classroom and follows Videl to the crime scene, changing to super on the way.

In the classroom Mirai was contemplating on whether to follow Gohan or stay in the classroom. He decided to follow Gohan and made a small earthquake by tapping his foot rhythmatically on the floor. Whilst the rest of the class was distracted he quickly flew out of the classroom in the direction of Gohan's ki.

"Ah, ah, ah, you weakling humans don't stand a chance against me," yelled the Earth's newest evil.

"Guess again," called Gohan powering up to Super Saiyian level 2, "Videl get all these people out of here," he yells to her.

"Protecting these pathetic weaklings, pfft, pathetic,"

"I will send you to hell," says Gohan.

"Whatever you say."

Mirai yells, "We've got to get him away from all these people."

Somehow they managed to move the fight away from the city and to the rocky cell field where they we're joined by the rest of the Z gang. The Saiyians took it in turn to fight against the enemy, now known as Oblivorator, and slowly wear him down. The other Z fighters throw ki blasts at him to cause more injury. In all it takes about 4 hours to completely obliterate Oblivorator, who is eventually killed by a joint attack from all of the Z fighters. Once they we're sure he was dead they set to work on repairing the damage he had caused in the city.


	25. The Earth is Safe Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Chapter 25: The Earth is Safe Once More_

_Chapter 25: The Earth is Safe Once More_

One week after Oblivorator was destroyed life on Earth returned to normal, or as normal as it could be before a certain teenage demi-saiyian and his friends and family set up residence there.

In the Son house everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Orange Star High, was opening today for the first day since it was repaired after nearly being destroyed by Oblivorator, and the school's head teacher Miss Whitehouse, had a special day planned in honour of the cities heroes.

At the Satan mansion, Videl was getting herself ready for school, she wasn't feeling too well and was considering having the day off but decided against it because she wanted to talk to Gohan about Pan. "Hurry up sweet pea or you'll be late for school," called her father.

"I'm coming dad," she called flushing the toilet she had just emptied the contents of her stomach into and making her way downstairs. "Gotta run," she called giving each of her parents a kiss on the cheek before racing out the door to school.

At Capsule Corporation, Mirai was racing around getting ready for school, Vegeta was in the GR training, Chibi Trunks is still sleeping and Bulma is in the lab working on her latest experiment. As soon as he's ready for school, Mirai flies off in the direction of Satan City meeting Gohan halfway there.

20 minutes later they land on the roof of Orange Star High where Videl is standing waiting for them.

"Hey Videl," they both greet her, "are you ok?" asks Gohan, "You look sick."

"I'm fine," lies Videl, "We've all got to go to the auditorium for a special speech about Oblivorator," she says leading them inside.

Outside the auditorium they are met by Eraser, Sharpener and a new student. "This is Lime," Eraser introduces them all, "she just joined us today."

"Nice to meet you," say Mirai, Videl and Gohan taking it in turns to introduce themselves and shake her hand.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Lime asks Gohan recognizing the name.

"I don't think so," responded Gohan.

They all step into the auditorium and sit down on some seats near the back.

"OK EVERYBODY QUIET," yells Miss Whitehouse from the front of the room, "As you all know, Oblivorator has been destroyed thanks to Videl and the Gold fighters from the Cell games and as a tribute to them we are going to have a fun day today and then next week as a special treat, Videl's class are going to spend the week at Capsule Corps with a one day trip to the site of the cell games, which is also where Oblivorator was destroyed."

A large cheer erupts from the class. "Mirai, did you know anything about this?" asks Gohan in desperation.

"No, actually I didn't."

"This is gonna be a disaster," moaned Gohan.

"Relax Gohan," joined in Videl, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Vegeta could blow up the class for a start," he say's aloud, projecting mental images of other possible outcomes into her mind.

"I get the picture," Videl says simply.

They we're unable to discuss it anymore because Miss Whitehouse resumed her speech.

"Ok, for today's fun day, you will spend the rest of this morning preparing for the trip to Capsule Corps and then this afternoon you will be free to do the activity of your choice providing it's not dangerous of course. Now off you all go to your homeroom classes."

Everyone makes their way from the auditorium to their classrooms for the day's activities.

In Gohan and Videl's class the teacher divides everyone into groups of six. "The activities you do at Capsule Corps will need to be done in small groups of about six people, your group of six will also be the people you will be sharing a dorm room with for the trip so please choose people you get along with," explains their teacher before allowing everyone to choose their group members.

There ends up being about 5 groups in total with Videl, Gohan, Mirai, Sharpener, Eraser and Lime all forming one of the groups. Once the groups we're decided the teacher walked around the room handing each of the groups a brown envelope with the details of the trip and the special activities each of the groups would be doing stored inside.

"What activities have we got to do?" asks Lime interested.

"Make our own capsules, trip to Cell field, Paintball war, look after a child for the day and lots of other stuff," reads out Videl, "Sound's interesting."

"Has it got the number of the room we're staying in?" asks Mirai.

"Why should you care, you already live there don't you?" asks Eraser.

"Yeah, but I still want to know," he replies.

"845," Videl informs them all.

"That's one of the biggest isn't it Mirai?" asks Gohan, "With the extra large kitchen, 3 bathrooms, and a giant entertainment room."

"Yeah."

Everyone's chatting quietly whilst all the paperwork and other information is handed out. "DON'T FORGET TO GET YOUR PERMISSION FORM'S SIGNED OR ELSE YOU'LL BE UNABLE TO GO," yells the teacher across the rapidly increasing noise in the room.

The rest of the morning turned out to be pretty uneventful with just the excited chatter of students preparing to go on a field trip. When the bell rang for lunch break everyone rushed out of the classroom and to the cafeteria for lunch. Gohan, Videl, Mirai, Sharpener, Eraser and Lime who had all bought packed lunches with them made their way straight outside to the picnic benches.

"I can't wait to go on this trip next week," says Sharpener, breaking the silence.

"Neither can I," add Lime and Eraser.

::: Hey Gohan, ::: says Videl in his mind, ::: Are you going to bring Pan to Capsule Corps with us next week? :::

"Hai," he answers out loud.

"What are you talking about?" asks Lime confused.

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" Gohan asks to no one in particular.

"Yep," replies Mirai.

"I thought so," Gohan replies rubbing the back of his head in the same way his father does.

"You never answered my question," complains Lime.

"I was just thinking about something someone said to me," Lied Gohan.

"Oh, ok then," Lime says sounding disappointed.

::: What if the class find out she's our daughter? :::

::: We'll just have to remind Bulma and everyone not to mention it in front of anyone from school. :::

::: Ok but is she gonna stay with us and the rest of the group or with your mom? :::

::: I'll let you decide. It would be nice to stay together but if you think she'll be better off mom for the trip then that's easily arranged as well. :::

::: I think she should stay with us. I don't get to see nearly as much of her as I'd like to. I know we've only just known her for 2 weeks but even so, it feels strange being apart. :::

"Gohan, Gohan," calls Eraser waving her hand in front of his face, "Mirai just asked you a question."

"Sorry, I was lost in thought, what was it you wanted to know?"

"Are you bringing Pan to Capsule Corps with you next week?" asks Mirai.

"Hai," Videl answers before anyone else has a chance to comment.

Mirai looks from one to the other, a knowing look in his eye. "What?" Gohan asks.

"Nothing it just seems Videl has answered the question for you."

"I'm bored," whines Eraser.

::: She always is when the conversation isn't about shopping or boys, ::: comments Videl in Gohan's mind.

::: That's not a nice thing to say. :::

::: Lighten up Gohan, I don't mean it nastily, just making an observation. Hey, you don't think the teacher would leave early today do you? :::

::: I doubt it. Why do you wanna leave school early anyway, am I that annoying? :::

::: No, it's not you Gohan, ... I guess I just want to see Pan again. :::

::: You can come over and see her whenever you want to. :::

::: Really? Thanks Gohan. :::

They are jarred from their silent conversation when the bell rings signalling it's time to head back to class. Inside the classroom the afternoon seems to drag on forever and they are all happy when the final bell of the day goes and they are all allowed to head home.

THE END.

 **Author Notes:** A short sequel about the classes' trip to Capsule Corps will follow shortly, but I thought this was a good place to end this. This was scribbled on paper a long time ago and so my styles have changed drastically since this was written. I've finally got around to typing it up. The short sequel will probably be the last you hear from me on this subject but I hate leaving things unfinished, so thought it time I actually posted this. Sorry for the super long delay.


End file.
